


navy blue な WEEKEND

by imojy



Category: GARNET CROW (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imojy/pseuds/imojy
Summary: 被爱着的人啊 为什么总是如此残酷呢只能给予注视的悲伤 明明每个人都是知道的愛される人 なんて いつも残酷なんでしょう与えては見守るだけの切なさを誰もが知る筈なのに----- GARNET CROW 《WEEKEND》yurippe苦逼单恋和后续更苦逼的事简短脑洞，全凭记忆瞎掰，没查太多的GC历史资料，反倒是查了些Being同行的边角，因为不太熟……那个叫岩井的会出现（嘻）简短脑洞，想写大长篇，然而先放一边吧……（逃
Relationships: Azuki Nana & Nakamura Yuri (GARNET CROW)





	navy blue な WEEKEND


        07年年底的一个周末，中村由利到位于大阪的豆七家见了她父母。
       在这八年的时间里，由利想过很多可能的见父母的方式，却没料到现实会开这种玩笑。
        “我喜欢里绘，里绘也喜欢我。”至少说这句话的时候，由利没有太多实感，虽然她想这句话有那么几年了。
        “是的。我一直喜欢由利ppe。”七坐在她身边，面不改色地说着谎话。
        “喜欢？电视里说的梅田的那种喜欢？”里绘的母亲几乎在严厉地指责。
        “是也不是。是普遍意义上的‘爱情’，但我们不会去酒吧交友。”由利回答，“我们在一起已经有几年了，一直很稳定。”
        “女儿你一直在骗我们？”里绘的父亲问。
        “对不起。”七低下了头，“我知道你们一直想要我与一般人成家，但实际上我从幕后走到台前都是因为她。当年我们在美国相遇时我就中意于她了。”
        由利听到这句话，一时间没有晃过神来。
        “几年了？”“岳父”问。
        “八年了。”七回答。
        “不好意思，我去抽根烟。”“岳父”起身离开，不知道是逃避还是在想问题。
        “你这样，可怎么办……我们的教育哪里错了……”“岳母”接着反思。
        “对不起。”这次是由利低着头。七却说：“你们没有错，基督教徒和我是‘同性恋’并不冲突，谁都没有错。”说完她主动背诵了一段：“人要离开父母，与妻子联合，二人成为一体。”
        “这是‘罪’啊。”
        “因为神差他的儿子到世上来，不是要定世人的罪，乃是要叫世人藉他得救。”七回答。好像又是在引用福音书里的句子。这几年由利断断续续地读过一些内容。她不觉得自己有能力加入多年基督徒的教义讨论中。
        “我们得赎罪，而不是明知错误的事反而去要做。女儿你当年选择当艺人，我们不会说什么，只是希望你能有合适并且安稳的家庭，至少老公要是一个稳定的工作者。现在，是这样的？”
        由利听到了那句关键信息，想必七也听到了。
        “我们很合适，也很安稳。”七回答。
        “但不能结婚，更不是家庭。”
        “会是家庭的。现在在欧洲很多国家，我们都能结婚了。”
        “中村桑，你父母知道这些事吗？”“岳母”转过头来问她。
        “知道我是‘同性恋’，但不知道我和里绘的事情。”中村由利回答。她下意识地补充，“除了我们两人，其他人都不知道。乐队的另外两人也不知道。”
        七转过头朝她笑了笑，然后牵着她的手拉上台面。那个笑容和这年在仁和寺见到的一样。她知道没有别的什么意思。
        “由利ppe和我都是年满三十的人了，知道自己在做什么。母亲，求求你了……”
        “你要是哪天能回头，只要能是男的，我们绝对不会有任何要求。”“岳母”没有任何情面。她这么说着，反而只在盯着由利看。
        由利不知道该怎么回应，只能顺势将另一只手也搭上了相扣的双手上，如同以前那么多次。来之前，七反复跟她确认了一些设定，却说到了直面的时候交给七这个本尊就行。“岳母”还是会觉得是自己‘带坏’她女儿了吧，这是真的以后普通朋友都做不成了。即使“岳母”可能到明年或是后年就会知道“真相”。
        “这不是我能自己决定的，我真的很喜欢由利。”七苦笑道，“如果我们分开了，我们的事业是不是会受影响？”
       中村由利看不透身边这个相处了这么久的朋友和伙伴了。明明事情不要弄得如此复杂，七非得选择用一个谎言掩饰另一个谎言。是舍不得那边吧？却从来没有舍不得我这边。
        “我们也可以和平分手的。”由利说着预订的话，“我们……一直是好朋友。即使分手了，也是好朋友。对吧？”
        “对的。”七回应着。
        由利不知道到那时她会怎么样。不过那样的日子也已经被预订下来了。她之后会和七吵上一架，在所有公开场合分道扬镳。所有的机会都是那个人的。从明到暗，所有的机会都是那个人的。自己为什么要答应呢？是因为当时她说她和岩井的秘密恋情只告诉自己了吗？她觉得自己听到这句话会很高兴吗？到了“吵架”的时候，自己会不会假戏真做呢？就连一起演着这出荒诞喜剧的戏的七，也不知道作为协役的自己心里到底是怎么想的。也对，自己只是个协役而已，虽然在很多人眼里，很多影像和文字记录里，明明是她先出场并且与七并排的。
        “我要求你们现在分手呢？”“岳父”出现了。
        “不会。”七坚定地说。
        “我也不会。”既然是演戏，那就演到头吧。 
        “女儿你这两天先别回来了，我们想和其他人商量一下。”“岳父”无奈地说。
        “其实，父亲、母亲，你们不同意也不能改变我的决定。我知道自己的倔性子，想必你们也知道。”
        “女儿你以前不是这样的……是受了哪个男人的刺激吗？”“岳母”问。
        “不是。我严格来说是‘双性恋’。我也喜欢过男人，只是更喜欢由利ppe而已。”
        “还能回来……？”七的母亲没有放弃希望。
        “可能吧……”七含糊其词。由利也没有说话。
    
        “比我想象中要顺利很多。”两人从七的家里出来后，开车回到了大阪市区。由利坐在副驾驶座上，甚至想嘲讽起身边的这个人。
        “我说了没有必要搞得这么麻烦，不会怎么样的。难道还能把你关起来？”
        “嗯……那倒不会，就是有点担心。你也听到了，要是是しめじ，我父母也不会同意。”
        “你就不担心我回不来了？被暗杀了？见不到明天的太阳了？”
        “由利ppe你在说什么？生我的气？”
        “就是这么平淡了，太平淡了。我还准备要上演什么火十热血剧呢。”
        “由利ppe你这是在吐槽我？”
        “不敢不敢。火十那剧你知道吗？之前动画版的还是你的词呢。”说着，由利唱了起来。
        「今も君の中では」（现在在你心里）
        「私はあの人の stand-in」（我还是那个人的替身）
        「少し気にしてるのは」（稍微在意的是）
        「見えないふりしてる feeling」（装作看不见的感受）
        “好想是几年前的了，我都不是很记得了……”
        “七你自己都不记得？”
        “说了我们的亲儿子都记得，其他的算领养的。”
        “这首后面那段rap的词比较符合你的风格，就是我不太会唱。”
        “你想试试那种rap类的？”七问。
        “我想试试那种歌词很多很快的。”
        “《nonsense》不算？”
        “也行吧……以后可以再来首这种的。”后来这伙人搞出了《Hello Sadness》，也算是完成了由利的一个小小心愿。
        “等会要不和しめじ吃个饭？你知道U-ka桑就喜欢你说的那种曲和词。”
        由利知道这是“回礼”。要是之前她一定会说两人就好，但现在必须接受这份“回礼”。
        “准备找个餐厅吗？”
        “可以啊，由利ppe你有什么推荐的吗？”
        “有是有啦。不用担心什么文春……？”
        “额……我们这种，文春会来？”
        “那倒也是……还有……既然这样，我们是不是不要做得那么出格了？”
        “什么？”七没有反应过来。
        “就是你之前说，我们俩要演得关系僵硬闹掰了，好表现出你的‘改邪归正’……我觉得不弄这出，你父母也能接受的。”
        由利不想那个样子。即使是表面“演”出来的也会失去很多与七共处的机会。虽然配合或是不配合都不会改变太多东西。
        “可能……不急，到时再看看吧。”七想了想，接着说，“我倒是很能理解由利ppe你的感受了……你这么些年，是怎么过下来的？”
        “别看我这样，我可是有前女友的。”由利不知是第几次强调。自从06年年底她和前女友在家被七撞见后，她将很多事情告诉了七。专业术语叫“出柜”，但她没有“表白”。也没必要表白，因为好友间说这事时，七也向她坦白了对岩井的感情。那时他俩还只是相互有好感，现在是冲着结婚准备了。
    
        岩井永一郎在中村由利看来有点像冈饼，无论是发型还是身高还是捧着吉他的样子。虽然他和冈饼玩的是不同类型的吉他。记得几年前岩井过来帮忙做巡回live时，她就有这样的感想。现在即使在非工作场合，这样的想法也很自然地浮现在她脑海里。也不知道七看到她的前女友时，会不会也认为那个人和她自己有点像。一年后，电灯泡正当红的中村由利突然发现自己可能犯了个错误，小瞧了自己从来不敢小瞧的人。
        “中村桑，十分感谢你对里绘的照顾。”对面的岩井在准备切牛排之前说。
        “不用谢。七桑平常也很照顾我。”由利看着对方有点玩味的眼神，意识到既然他知道七脑袋里不知哪里冒出来的计划，那估计也知道自己的真实“身份”。这在某中意义上是“被出柜”了吧？
        她突然有点生气。对愚蠢的自己生气。
        “我们准备明年差不多这个时候结婚。”七说，“当然不会让太多人知道。可能就我们几个熟人和公司里必须要知道的几个人。”
        “公司没有什么意见？”由利问。
        “不知道……不过一旦这么做，确实会被认为转幕后了。”七皱着眉头，“岩井你倒无所谓，反张U-ka桑是你们的看板。我们呢，是有点问题……”
        “是准备生孩子吗？”由利主动问。
        “嗯，我年纪也不小了，也就这两年了吧……这样live也好event也好拍摄也好都会有问题……”
        “虽然U-ka桑确实是我们看板，但你们不是有两个看板？”岩井问着大家都知道的废话。
        “我不想要由利ppe太累，压力太大。”七看着由利的眼睛说。
        “没事，到时候总是有办法的。最多我和大饼多参加些活动，或者帮忙调整一下live的时间安排。”
        “谢谢，由利ppe你对我真好。”
        “大家相互支持一下吧，毕竟都不容易。”由利叹了口气。
    

**Author's Note:**

> 注：七的真名是菅谷里絵（菅谷里绘）。  
> 基督教义内容是我瞎找的，估计新约旧约各种流派之间会相互打架。  
> しめじ是指岩井永一郎，七的真正老公。  
> 火十是《侦探学园Q》，七给动画的OP/ED提供了几首歌词。这里用了《風に向かい歩くように》这首。  
> U-ka桑是指三枝夕夏，岩井在乐队的核心人物。
> 
> 写着真的觉得，有机会我一定魂穿yurippe，然后对七爱得深沉……（趟）  
> 毕竟七在我心中是那种用温柔的语气说着残酷的话的抖S（）  
> 想要写点关西腔的感觉，但苦手了，搞不出来……（再趟）


End file.
